


High Maintenance

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: “You guys are everything I want in my relationships and you don’t think each other are high maintenance, do you?”Dean laughed heartily as he set down the bowl of salad.“Oh, no, Cas is high maintenance,” he said, giving Jo a serious look.“What?” Both Jo and Castiel said at the same time.





	High Maintenance

“God!” Jo huffed. “I’m so tired of alphas labeling me ‘high maintenance’ just because I want them to show me little acts of love.”

Dean popped a grape tomato into his mouth and gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek on his way out of the kitchen on instinct.

“Like that! Little acts of affection! A kiss goodbye or hello or just because they find me beautiful. Maybe flowers once in a blue moon, or just a fucking ‘I love you’ text during their lunch break. You know? Like, is that really so much to ask? Is that really so hard to do?” Jo said. She stood up from Dean’s couch and trudged over to the dining table. “You know? Like you guys! You guys are everything I want in my relationships and you don’t think each other are high maintenance, do you?”

Dean laughed heartily as he set down the bowl of salad.

“Oh, no, no, no. Cas is high maintenance,” he said, giving Jo a serious look.

“What?” Both Jo and Castiel said at the same time.

“How am I high maintenance?” Castiel continued, “My idea of date night is beers and burgers. How is that high maintenance—and since when am I high maintenance?” He asked. Jo nodded to that question, going back in her head of the six years Dean and Castiel had been dating. They were both very lax about basically everything. The only thing that could even remotely be considered high maintenance from one of them—and she didn’t know who—was that they always seemed to turn in early. They always left parties before everyone else, or declined invites if it was after a certain time at night. 

Jo wasn’t sure what to think of it, but she’d come not to care about it much anymore. 

“Since you hit puberty, I think,” Dean said, raising a hand like he was declaring war. “Since you discovered your sexuality!”

Castiel came out from the kitchen with a perplexed look on his face. He put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow at Dean.

“Excuse me?”

“Cas, your libido is fucking insane,” Dean said, . “You know this. Everyone knows this. We leave every party or whatever early so we can have sex.”

Castiel scoffed.

“So that makes me high maintenance?”

Dean nodded his head vehemently.

“You need like, fifty orgasms a day to be able to concentrate. And Jesus fuck, when you’re in heat?! My dick always feels like it’s gonna fall off after it’s over.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean and squared his shoulders.

“You ever think that I need so much sex because you’re not doing your job of satisfying me?” he said, smirking playfully at Dean. Dean smiled wide back at him.

“I fuck you so good that you pass out on what I would say is a regular basis, Cas— _especially_ when you’re in heat. The thought that I don’t satisfy your sexual needs has never even entered a million mile radius of my mind,” Dean said. Castiel’s face broke out into a broad smile and he leaned forward to grab Dean’s shirt, pulling him forwards so they could kiss.

“You are very good to me,” he said as he pulled away.

“Nah, you’re just easy to get off,” Dean said, shrugging a shoulder and chuckling as Castiel glared at him in playful anger.

“Easier than you!” Castiel scoffed. “Everyone is easier to get off than you are. You take forever to fucking knot me!”

“I don’t see why you’re complaining. It works out good for you because the longer I last the more orgasms you get,” Dean said. Castiel threw his head back as he laughed, sliding his arms around Dean’s waist.

“That’s true,” Castiel said, kissing Dean lovingly as Dean’s arms came to wrap around him. “You’ve also just got such a big—”

“Okay!” Jo interrupted, “While, yes, this is all cute—in a weird, gross, and definitely inappropriate way, and the picture of domestic bliss, I thank you to remember that Dean is like my brother and you’re talking about your sex life.” Jo looked from Dean to Castiel. “And we’re about to eat. I’m about to eat.”

Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and smiled apologetically.

“Sorry,” He said. Dean rested his cheek on top of Castiel’s head and shrugged as his way of apology.

“It’s fine.” Jo plopped herself down in a chair. Castiel patted Dean’s back and Dean gave him a kiss on his head before letting him go back to chopping up onions. Jo saw him leer at Castiel as he made his was back to the kitchen, darting his tongue out to wet his lips before shaking his head.

“So, Jo, I hate do this…” he started, “But I don’t think that we can do a movie after dinner.” He turned to look at Jo, looking the perfect picture of smug. “I’m gonna need to fuck him till he passes out several times tonight.”

Jo didn’t move as she stared at Dean, unblinking and seemingly not even breathing for several long moments.

“Why would you do that to me, Dean?” She whispered. “Why would you put that image in my head?”

Dean shrugged, wearing a shit-eating grin before he stuck his tongue out and then bolted away, following after Castiel into the kitchen.


End file.
